1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting information in voicemail. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting preconfigured or predefined information in a voicemail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voicemail systems are systems that are configured to allow a caller to leave a message for a recipient. For example, if a recipient is unavailable or does not wish to receive a call from the caller, then the caller will be forwarded to an automated voicemail system which allows the caller to leave a short message for the recipient. Accordingly, voicemail systems allow the recipient to pick up (e.g., receive) its messages from its designated “voicemail inbox” at the recipient's convenience.
Generally, when the caller places a call and is directed to a recipient's voicemail, the caller is prompted to leave a message. For example, callers have to repeat a sentence that includes the name of the caller and a phone number at which the caller may be reached. As an example, basic requirements of a voicemail are leaving a name and callback number, repeating a callback number so as to provide the recipient a second chance to confirm that the recipient has recorded the correct callback number, and speaking slowly and clearly. As a further example, callers who are non-native speakers may have to mask their natural accents to ensure that the callers' accents are understood by the recipient.
Some voicemail systems are configured to tag messages with the caller ID. However, the caller may not know whether the recipient uses such a voicemail system and thus may not know whether the recipient's voicemail system has the capability to tag the caller's message with its caller ID. Consequently, the caller must still leave the same general information (e.g., name, and callback number) so as to ensure that the recipient receives all relevant information for contacting the caller at the recipient's convenience.
Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for transmitting preconfigured or predefined information in a voicemail.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.